Let it Snow
by Bell
Summary: Stranded in a hotel during a snow storm, Myles finally feels at home. A short Myles/OC very mild M.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello all,_

 _This also, was posted as a challenge response in Romancefanfiction quite a few years ago. Resurrected here :)_

 _Will be quite short. Hope you enjoy. As always, please forgive grammar, English is not my native tongue._

 _Rating M (very mild)_

 **Let It Snow**

Oh the weather outside is frightful

But the fire is so delightful

And since we've no place to go

Let It Snow! Let It Snow! Let It Snow!

The tinny broadcast of the popular carol was certainly appropriate for their own weather forecast. It didn't show signs of stopping. Traffic was snarled, planes grounded and trains overcrowded as potential travelers were forced to put their holidays on hold. There was no doubt; they wouldn't be getting through tonight. They'd have to make the best of it here and try again in the morning. Turning to his companion he smiled apologetically and said:

"There is no use for us staying here." He sounded tired and annoyed. "We're not moving anyway." He turned to the taxi driver, happy for the first time that his car was still in the garage. "Is there any chance you can get us out of this mess and get us back down town?"

The driver snorted. "No way, man, if you want you can try on foot but I think I'm stuck here for tonight, got some food if you want to hang around."

He turned towards the woman beside him and raised his eyebrows at her frustrated face and bright eyes. "Are you alright?"

She sighed, her hand moving to wipe her eyes. "Yes, I just wanted to get home." She shrugged her shoulders. "If planes are still flying in this weather then mine just took off ten minutes ago."

"The storm is pretty bad." The driver said. "I doubt anyone is moving anywhere tonight."

"Well, I'll take my chances outside." He said decisively. "There should be a hotel about a half an hour walking from here. How much do I owe you?" he asked.

"Drop it, man, we hardly drove at all."

He shook his head and gave the driver twenty dollars. "For the gas." He said when he tried to argue. He got out from the taxi and pulled his suitcase from the trunk. He turned to walk when he remembered the woman who sat at the backseat. He hesitated for a moment before going over to her side and knocking on the window. She opened the window and he smiled at her, his blond hair flying around his face. She tried to hide it but he saw the panic in her eyes when she looked at him. "You're not from around here." He stated and she nodded her head slowly. "Come along, there is no use staying in that taxi." He said.

She hesitated, glancing between the two of them before nodding her head. "Thank you."

He helped her out and they headed towards the side of the road, walking side by side. He was surprised to see that she didn't have any suitcase, but he didn't ask any questions. They walked quietly, stumbling on the frozen ground and heavy snow. His suitcase was getting heavier and he stood for a moment, catching his breath.

The woman stood beside him, she carried her bag on her shoulders and he found that he envied her for being able to use her hands while he stumbled around like a fool. She was petite woman with brown eyes and dark skin, like she stood in the sun for too long. Her hair was tucked under a scarf that she tied around her neck. Her hands were tucked in the pockets of her heavy coat and yet she seemed to freeze as they stood at the side of the busy highway.

"We shouldn't stand for long." She said and it was the first time he noticed she had an accent. "It's snowing again.

He gave a frustrated sigh before he started walking again. She reached out for his suitcase, helping him by holding the other handle. He gave her a grateful smile. "Where are we heading to?" She asked.

"A small boutique hotel just beside the highway." He answered. "I know the manager; he'll be able to find us some place to spend the night in."

"Is it far to go?" She asked, raising her head towards the sky as the snow grew heavier.

"At that rate…yes."

He felt her walking faster and he chuckled. She seemed to be a resourceful young woman and he appreciated the fact that she was helping him with his suitcase. He seemed to encounter a friendly spirit. He smiled at her. "Thank you again for sharing the taxi with me." He said and she laughed.

"I was standing there trying to get a taxi for at least a half an hour and when finally, one stopped you came barging in. Frankly, I wanted to kick you."

He laughed, recognizing the fake anger in her voice. "And you were right, I didn't see you when I came rushing in."

"You kinda pushed me." She said and he looked mortified.

"I did?"

"I'm short, you're tall." She said. "Do the math."

"I apologize." He said and she shrugged her shoulders. "It was still very nice of you to share." He repeated.

"You're welcome." She said. "I'm sure you would have done the same."

He laughed. "I wish I could be as confident as you are."

They walked in silence for a long time; the heavy snow gathered around them, making it difficult to see and move. Her hands were shaking so hard he felt his suitcase moving from side to side. They couldn't talk because of the wind that blew all around them. It was starting to get dangerous, he noted, they had to get somewhere warm before they'll freeze to death. He could barely see with all the wind around him, but he smiled when he realized they were getting closer.

It took them another half an hour before they collapsed inside the dark lobby. When the shaking of their bodies finally calmed a little he realized they were alone and he groaned with disappointment. The owner must have closed the small hotel for the holidays, the establishment made for businessmen and the season holiday obviously reduced the quantity of reservations. He sighed and glanced at the woman beside him. She sat on the floor, her arms wrapping her knees as she shook from the cold. He touched her shoulder with a shaking hand of his own. "Are you alright?" She nodded her head. "I'll see if I can find some keys, or someplace to sleep in."

He walked behind the counter and opened a drawer. He took the only set of keys that was in it. They needed to get somewhere warm and fast. He hoped they still had the water tank warm up twice a day. He helped her to her feet, a smile of victory on his lips as he showed her the keys. "There's only one key unless you want me to break one of the doors."

"I'd rather share the room." She said. "This place is kinda creepy."

He had to agree. The empty hotel seemed eerie and quiet despite the heavy winds that blew outside. They climbed the stairs towards the second floor and he opened the first door on the right, revealing a small room. He turned on the lights and immediately reached for the heater, turning it into maximum. He smiled when he heard her gasp of wonder as she looked out the window.

The small hotel was on the freeway that led towards the airport but offered clean view of the Washington monuments from the small hill that he stood upon. She gaped at the sight in front of her. The falling snow and the shining lights were magnificent. The window shook when a gust of wind blew outside and she jumped backwards, her gaze finally resting on her companion.

He sat in front of the heater and took off his boots, warming his legs. His eyes were closed as he hugged himself, breathing slowly. She wondered briefly what she was doing, alone in a deserted hotel with a man that she didn't know. He could out power her in seconds; he was tall and lean but seemed to have an inner strength. Somehow, she knew he wouldn't harm her.

She joined him in front of the heater, removing her coat and bending to remove her shoes. She wasn't cold anymore and smiled gratefully. "Thank you." She said. "If it weren't for you I would have stayed in that cab."

He shook his head. "I took quite a risk. It took us too long to get here."

She touched his forearm. "We're alright. The storm will pass by morning."

He nodded his head curtly before a hint of a smile traced his lips. "Did you like the view?"

She nodded, her bright smile illuminating her face. "I never saw the city like this."

They sat some more before he rose from his position on the carpet and reached for the phone. He frowned when he realized the line was dead. "Probably because of the storm." He said, pulling his cell phone from his pocket. His battery was dead and he put it into the charger before facing her again. "There is a small church by the lobby. Do you mind if we go there for a while?" she hesitated and he continued. "Maybe we could light some candles, I'm sure I could find the light switch."

She wasn't too keen on the idea but the thought of staying alone didn't appeal to her either so she nodded her head. "Let's go."

He smiled. It was Christmas Eve and although he wasn't very religious he felt that this year he needed to visit the church. He had a lot to pray for, a lot of questions he needed to ask. He wouldn't be home for the holiday but he might be able to understand the mess that went inside his mind. He might be able to understand the frustrations and anger that filled his heart lately. He might be able to find some peace and quiet in the storm that held him captive.

He found some candles and lit them quietly. The church was very small and not decorated for the holiday. He preferred it that way, it gave him the solace he needed. His companion sat far away from him, allowing him some privacy with his thoughts. Sometimes, he felt very much alone. He had no one to share his thoughts, no one knew about the events that shook his world. He found himself willing to talk to Sue; the deaf woman was one of the best listeners he knew. But he didn't want to bother her with his problems. She represented life and love and he felt he was the opposite of it.

His father called him two weeks ago. He had no desire to speak with him, his actions alienated him and he planned on never speaking to either of them ever again. But his story shocked him and revealed information that was hidden from him for so many years, hidden from all of them. The shock turned his heart into stone; he hung the phone in his face, cursing loudly. The next call came from his mother; she cried for an hour but he offered her no comfort, angry at her behavior.

Memories from his childhood surfaced as he sat in the quiet and holly place. He didn't remember celebrating Christmas with his family. The celebration was there but the spirit of the holiday always took a leave of absence. No wonder he hated the holidays. The presents were always expansive, all the right people came to the party but Christmas was never there.

He heard the woman beside him getting up and leaving the room quietly. He appreciated her silent companionship and felt very alone when she left the room. He sighed. The last call came from his sister, she was crying and he couldn't refuse her. He booked his flight the next morning.

But now he was stuck here in the dark with a stranger and the answers still wouldn't come. The loneliness he felt was ripping his heart and the sudden need to find the woman and finally ask for her name caused him to rise from his seat and search for her.

He never expected to see her there, lighting a long candle as she spoke quietly. He was half way to their room when he noticed the door was open. He never been there before, the room small but comfortable, long benches and one woman who prayed quietly. His mind didn't grasp the meaning of her presence until he indeed realized that she was praying.

"Barukh atah Adonai, Eloheinu, melekh ha'olam shehecheyanu v'kiyimanu v'higi'anu laz'man hazeh. Amein." She lit one candle with another one she held in her hand. He allowed her a minute of peace before he coughed softly.

She turned to face him, embarrassed smile on her face. "I felt out of place." She said.

He approached her with a smile, looking around him. "I can relate to that. I thought Chanukah is tomorrow."

She raised her eyebrows. "That's a piece of information I never expected you to know." He shrugged his shoulders and she turned to face the menorah. "It's already tomorrow back at home." She whispered.

The look of surprise on his face was priceless and she chuckled. "Now I know why you have an accent." He said. "Israeli? That's a first for me."

"Do you mind if I stay for a while?" She asked, her voice turning more and more bewitching as he started to notice the small intonation her accent created.

He shook his head and sat beside her, willing to keep her company like she did. He offered her his hand. "I'm Myles."

She smiled and nodded her head. "Hadar."

"Ha…what?"

She grinned. "It might take you a while, but I think you'll manage to express it…eventually."

* * *

She had to sigh real loud to get his attention. It almost like he was asleep and she snorted at the sudden memory of a rabbi who fell asleep at the synagogue in the middle of a prayer. But when she looked at him, she saw he wasn't asleep, instead he seemed to stare into the flames, blue eyes turning into gold as he gazed somewhere far away. She sighed again and this time he turned his head, smiling sheepishly.

"Something tells me you've been sighing a lot in the past few minutes."

She bit her lips. "Is there any chance to find food in this place?"

He looked at his watch. "Well, it way past dinner." He muttered. "I know my way around; we should find something to eat in the kitchen." She followed him outside and down the stairs to the kitchen. He started to open the large fridge while she moved over to the cabinets.

"Empty." He said. "There's ice cream, if you want." He joked.

"Wonderful, we could eat it in front of the heater." She answered, winking at him as she passed by him with a bag of popcorn.

She put them in the microwave and searched for more food. "There's nothing here, not even instant soups. I got some crackers." She announced happily. "I'm starving."

Myles found a treasure in one of the drawers; he pulled it out and waved the packet in front of her. "Chocolate is always good." He also found a bottle of mineral water.

They walked towards their room, the hotel was starting to grow very cold and Myles could have sworn the temperature wouldn't stop falling. He turned the heater on again and they drank some of the water while munching on the popcorn. She sat in front of the heater, her face tilted towards the window as she watched the raging storm.

He stood by the window and wrapped himself with his coat. His reflection on the cold glass showed him a tired man, his eyes had dark circles around them and his features were too pale even for him. He knew Hadar was watching him, he could see her reflection as well. He kind of enjoyed the fact that she didn't ask any questions and he decided to ask some questions of his own, deciding that he had done enough brooding for tonight.

"So, tell me about Chanukah." He asked, turning from the large window to face her.

She shrugged. "What do you want to know?" He grabbed a handful of popcorn and sat beside her on the bed. "If you're looking for religious facts you're staying with the wrong person." She chuckled.

"You're not religious, then." She shook her head. "And yet you knew the blessings."

"Chanukah is not a religious holiday. It's not even mentioned in the bible, the Old Testament. It's funny, you see, back at home I don't keep kosher and I barely celebrate the holidays but when I'm…away from home, it seems important to keep the customs."

"I never met anyone who celebrated Chanukah." He said, removing his coat and tie and tossing them on the carpet beneath him.

"I'm sure you met them, you just didn't know they were Jewish." She stared at the view again. "Chanukah is a light festival; it has a different meaning for different people. You know the story behind the menorah?"

"The oil that lasted for eight days." He recalled, remembering reading the story once. The Jews fought for the right to worship their god. They opposed King Antiochus who oppressed them. The Jews fought the Greek king and eventually won, their temple rededicated.

"The story tells that while the maccabbim rebuilt the temple they had only the amount of oil that could last for one night. But the Menorah was supposed to burn every night, throughout the night. They lighted the menorah and the oil lasted for eight nights and that is the miracle we celebrate."

"The victory of battle." He said quietly and she shook her head.

"No, we celebrate the miracle not the military victory. It's very different." She hesitated before continuing. "Chanukah is a family time, for me, time of hope and comfort and miracles…" She smiled wistfully.

"You're not religious and yet you believe in miracles?" He chuckled.

"David Ben Guriun, who was our first prime minister, said that in order to live in a country like Israel, you must believe in miracles."

He smiled; her opinions on the holiday were refreshing. He knew the story but never actually talked to anyone who celebrated the holiday. "I didn't even know there was a synagogue here." He said.

"Well, since I told you all about Chanukah I think you should tell me about Christmas." She said, eyeing the storm outside again. "It doesn't look like we're going anywhere tonight." The snow stopped falling but heavy rain replaced it and the winds seemed to be picking up speed.

"I don't think I'm the right person to tell you about Christmas." He shrugged and then rolled his eyes when she pouted at him. "Alright, Christmas marks the birth of Jesus Christ." He said and then frowned when she rolled her eyes.

"Don't lecture, Myles, tell me what it means for you."

"I can tell what it should mean." He said quietly and she saw the shadow that loomed behind his eyes. She waited for him to continue. "It supposed to be a celebration of the heart, celebration of peace and love and home. But I wouldn't know for sure." She opened her mouth to ask something and then closed it again, allowing him to choose if he wanted to continue. He hesitated only for a moment before he spoke again. "I always received the gifts I wanted." He said. "I always attended the perfect parties. You know those silly movies where you see a family decorating a Christmas tree?" She nodded her head and continued, venting on. "My family never did that. We never sat together on Christmas day to open our presents, we had a tree, it was usually magnificent and tall but it was not meant for presents, it was meant for the impression." He sighed, rising from the bed to start pacing the room. "Why am I telling you this anyway?" bitterness filled his voice.

"Maybe, because it's easier to tell someone you don't know." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Last year, I had a wonderful holiday; I spent Christmas Eve with my colleagues." He positioned himself in front of the window again, backing away when the wind shook it forcefully. "Is that pathetic?"

"No." He saw her smiling at him. "It means you found your family, it's a good thing."

"Maybe." He shrugged his shoulders. "This is proving to be an interesting holiday as well." He said, smiling at her reflection. She laughed and the bitterness that flowed through his veins seemed to disappear.

"Hadar." He started and then laughed at the way the name seemed so foreign when it came from his mouth. She laughed with him.

"You need to put more stress on the last syllabus." She said and he tried again, smiling when it seemed like he was getting it right.

"Hadar, what brings you to Washington?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I'm between assignments." She said. "I have two weeks off and I wanted to be home for a while. I haven't been there for over a year."

"It must be hard." He said. "What do you do?"

"I work for the government." She said and he chuckled.

"That's a coincidence. I work for the government too."

She snickered. "No talking about our jobs then."

They sat in comfortable silence for a while; he unbuttoned his vest and considered folding it neatly before deciding to toss that piece of clothing on the carpet as well. Folding would mean that he remembered everything he was taught back at home and at that very moment, he had no desire to be cynical or hide behind the mask of arrogance he was so used to. She was a good listener; he glanced towards her as they sat side by side. The words stood at the tip of his tongue, he couldn't stop himself.

"My father is dying." He whispered.

It took a millisecond for her small hand to grasp his, intertwining their fingers together. Her eyes were wide open, staring at his as she waited for him to continue.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part 2:**

Her gaze was steady as she looked at him. "Is he sick?" she asked quietly, her hand squeezing his.

"Brain tumor." He whispered. "He's having an operation after the holiday. The chances are…well, not the best." He sighed. "It's a long story, I don't want…"

"I'm not going anywhere." She said and the windows shook violently, proving her point.

"He called two weeks ago; he said he wanted to tell me the story for himself. He was rushed to the hospital after he collapsed. He was in restaurant, in the middle of dinner."

"You're upset with him." She observed carefully and he admired her ability to see through him.

"He was in the company of a young woman…who was neither his wife nor his daughter." Her lips formed a silent 'oh' and he continued. "They were having an affair; he was also helping her with financial problems and he bought her a house." He took a long breath. "The affair lasted for more then twenty years."

"Twenty years?" Hadar's voice was high and Myles smiled bitterly.

"Amazing how he managed to keep her hidden for so many years. I slammed the phone the moment he finished talking. Next was my mother, she told me she knew about the affair, she knew it all along and yet she stayed with him."

Hadar shook her head. "It's not that easy to leave. Sometimes it's easier to try and work things out."

"There was nothing to work on. My parents didn't marry for love, they married for status and money and assets." He rose from the bed and started pacing. "I knew there was no love between them, but I thought they honored their marriage vows."

"Were you supposed to go home for Christmas?"

"Yes, my sister managed to convince me." He sighed. "I have nothing to say to him and I have nothing to say to my mother. There will be business associates and adequate women I am expected tolerate while my mother seeks to matchmake."

"That is ridicules." She said. "You're a grown man; you should be able to choose your own wife." She watched as he rose from the bed, pacing in the small space in front of here, his eyes troubled.

"I did make a decision a while ago." He kept on pacing. "I've decided that I will not name my son Myles."

She clapped her hands. "Good for you." She encouraged. "Is there anyone who can be fitted to be a future Mrs. Leland?"

"The situation with my father is a difficult one." He skillfully avoided the question. "If the operation doesn't work then he doesn't have much time left. My mother is pressuring me to find someone to settle with."

"That has nothing to do with your father, Myles, every mother does it. It's a mother gene or something." He rolled his eyes and she continued. "You have to choose the woman you want to marry on your own. Marriage without love is a miserable one and doomed to fail. You said so yourself, your parents didn't marry for love and look what happened."

It annoyed him that she was right and yet, years of tight upbringing could not allow him to agree with her. "You're naïve." He said. "You don't understand how things work."

"I don't think you understand either."

"Only a child would assume everyone has a companion in life. Not everyone can find their soul mate." He spat, suddenly angry at the way the conversation turned. "You're stupid if you still think so. What do you know about _my_ life?"

The silence that followed his outburst was probably the loudest one he ever heard. He cringed at his own words and watched quietly when she rose from the bed and headed towards the bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

He heard the shower running and sighed deeply, burying his head in his hands. He over reacted and the fact that he called her naïve and stupid probably didn't help either. His mind needed a break but he couldn't stop it from flying all over, was he finally loosing his sanity?

He contradicted himself. On one hand he disliked his parents and everything they represented, on the other hand he hated the cold lonely nights he spent in his house. But finding someone he truly loved was hard and he was afraid…afraid of repeating the mistakes he once did.

She walked out of the shower in wrapped in a hotel bathrobe and he averted his eyes. She didn't speak to him and the cold that enveloped him had nothing to do with the weather outside. "I'm sorry." He said, raising his eyes and searching hers.

"Ata mamash metumtam." She answered and his eyebrows rose.

"Did you just curse me in Hebrew?"

"I said you were an idiot." She spat, brown eyes daring him to open his mouth and respond. Instead, he nodded his head.

"Yeah, I deserved that." He said and then headed towards the bathroom, deciding that the hot water will do him good and the distance might be able to calm both of them.

She breathed heavily, tempted to throw something at his retreating back. The shower only seemed to annoy her further as the conversation repeated in her mind over and over again. But now when she stood alone in the room she felt sorry for him, he was obviously confused. But he had no right to call her stupid. She put on her jumper and some wool pants she found in her small bag. But he had a miserable life and that latest discovery shocked him. She wrapped the scarf around her neck and tied her hair into a ponytail. But he was an idiot!

The bathroom door opened and he walked outside, wearing loose jeans and a sweatshirt, she smiled a little when she realized how it changed his appearance. He hung the towel on the other side of the door when a blinding light filled the room followed by an explosion that shook the windows so hard she was sure they ware about to shatter. She lowered herself to the floor and managed to see him looking alarmingly at the windows when the lights turned off.

Their world turned pitch black as the windows shook violently. She was unable to see anything and she rose from the floor, looking towards the window. The beautiful lights were gone and blackness seemed to cover everything. She rose to her feet slowly and turned towards the general direction of the shower.

"Myles?" She asked, her mind playing with the absurd idea that he wasn't there.

"Here." He stated. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." She took a hesitant step forward and toppled backwards as they collided and tumbled on the bed. Her cry of pain startled him and his heart missed a beat as he tried to stable himself and remove his body from hers. He knew she was directly underneath him, their position awkward as his thigh pressed between her legs.

"Will you stop moving? I'm trying to get up." He hissed.

She stopped fidgeting and he tried to lean his hand on the mattress and push upward. He pressed his palm on something soft and then frowned when he realized it was also hot to his touch, he increased the pressure.

"Myles, do you mind?" The woman beneath him grabbed his hand and he jumped backwards, rolling away from her, his hand covering his eyes.

"I'm sorry." He sounded mortified. "I thought that was the mattress."

She pondered his words for a moment before giggling. "I know my breasts are small, but no man has ever compared them to a mattress. Should I be insulted?"

He growled with dismay. "God…don't put words in my mouth, Hadar." He found himself laughing, her name slipping off his tongue naturally. "That's not what I said."

"I don't suppose you have a flash light." She said and he shook his head. "I'm not sure if you shook or nodded your head." She laughed softly.

"No, no flashlight."

"I think I have some stick light in my bag." She moved her hands in search for her bag and then pulled out a small stick. He heard a cracking sound and she shook it, the phosphorus producing an orange glow. "There you go; it would last for about three hours."

She put it between them on the bed and he almost imagined that the orange light came from a fire place. He smiled gently. "I am sorry." He said again. "My words were uncalled for, you were trying to help and I appreciate it."

"I think you're confused." She said simply. "You need a break from everything."

"Don't we all need a break at some point in out lives?" He pondered. "I really didn't mean to snap like that."

"Well, I guess we could stop analyzing you for the moment." She laughed. "Just don't do things you might regret."

"So, you got a husband? A boyfriend?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Nope." She grinned, her hands wrapping themselves around her knees.

"A girlfriend?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively and ducked away from a well aimed pillow. "Hey, you are an attractive young woman." He stated.

"You'll say that I'm naïve and stupid, but I'm sick of short and meaningless relationships. I'm waiting around for someone special."

He groaned. "You'll remember the words I said for eternity, right?"

She shrugged. "Maybe." She looked around at the dark room and frowned. "Is it getting cold in here?"

He felt it too. The temperature seemed to drop dramatically without the heater. He tugged the blanket and they both moved to seat against the headboard as he wrapped the blanket around them. Outside, the storm raged on. Lightening struck, followed by an enormous thunder. The windows shook violently and Hadar shrunk beside him. "Do you think the windows will hold?"

He nodded his head, squeezing her hand. "They'll hold."

The entire situation seemed very surreal. He was under a heavy blanket in a deserted hotel, sitting close to a woman he barely knew but for the first time in two weeks his heart was light. His mind seemed to take things slower, not focusing on the confrontation with his family but instead on the woman who sat beside him. Very different from him and yet willing to listen. Younger, surely, and yet seemed to be wiser then him.

She regarded him carefully. He seemed relaxed and content to sit quietly, watching the display nature produced outside their window. The storm in his eyes seemed to vanish and his handsome features seemed younger as he smiled to himself. He had long, elegant fingers, she noticed as he moved his hand through his hair, disheveling it in the process. He opened eyes that sparkled with sudden mischief. "So…you said short and meaningless relationships." He recalled. "What does that mean?"

She cocked her eyebrow at him. "I would assume a grown man like you should know what it means." She shrugged her shoulders, looking at him from behind long lashes as she grinned. "On the other hand, you did seem to have problems with the difference between a breast and a mattress."

He burst out laughing, his clear voice ringing throughout the room. She grinned at him, feeling a strange sense of accomplishment from the sound of his laughter. He lowered himself and rested his head on the pillow, waiting for her to speak.

She rolled her eyes and lowered herself to the mattress, leaning on her forearms as she looked at him. "I haven't been able to last in a relationship for more then two to three months."

"That's something like a month better then me." He said. "How many relationships are we talking about?"

"Define a relationship." She asked and he shrugged his shoulders. "I spent with a lot of men. My last one was one of the many mistakes I did in the romance department." She hesitated. "He was kinda…my supervisor, my trainer, call it what ever you like. He hit on me and I liked him and found him very attractive." She groaned with disappointment. "I did what I always do…I slept with him. It took me a month to realize we have nothing in common besides our work."

"Don't you have regulations against anything like that?" He asked.

"Of course, we do…no one really pays attention to them." He seemed pensive for a moment. "Why?"

"Two members of my team are helplessly in love with each other for the last three years. They won't admit it and we have to suffer their admiring looks and the unintentional touching." He rolled his eyes. "I always thought that they should act on their feelings but you say it ended horribly."

"We were not in love." She pointed out. "We had sex, that's very different."

He nodded his head. "They are very much in love. Everyone can see it but them."

"Then they should take their chances. Life is too short to play those games."

"Maybe they are stuck together tonight." Myles had a huge grin. "They were supposed to drive home together. The planes are grounded and only madmen are driving tonight…"

"It's certainly a good night to be stuck in." she said. "Isn't Christmas eve a time for miracles?"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't know." He said. "Besides, it's already Christmas day, it's two o'clock."

"My mother will freak out." She said. "I hope she wouldn't call the entire Israeli embassy and Start a search party."

"You still live with your mother?"

She laughed. "No, are you nuts? We will kill each other. She thinks I should stop playing around and at least have a baby." He laughed. "My little sister got married last year and my mom worries that I will miss my time and die lonely. You see, your mother isn't the only one." She rolled her eyes.

"How old are you?"

"You don't ask a woman how old she is! That's rude…"

He snorted. "Please, I'll tell you if you tell me."

"That sounded almost…kinky…" He laughed. "Alright…I'm twenty-eight. I had a birthday last week."

"Congratulations. Twenty-eight? You're older then I thought."

She laughed. "I'll take it as a compliment."

"I'm thirty-five." He said, feeling his face reddening as she narrowed her eyes at him.

She opened her mouth several times before speaking. "When you laugh, you look so much younger."

He laughed shortly. "It's been a long couple of weeks. I think I look much better without the dark circles around my eyes. I haven't had a good night sleep in a while."

He moved his legs closer to hers. The room seemed to grow even colder. She noticed the change and her body moved closer to him, reaching for the warmth he offered her. He adjusted his body to her small frame and held her close, her head resting on his shoulder. It was very easy to fall asleep, his eyelids were dropping and the sound of her breathing lolled him into a sense of security and home. He surrendered, finally closing his eyes.

Lightening stroke again and the thunder that followed shook the entire room. The booming sound and the sound of breaking glass that followed it startled him and he rolled them on the bed, covering her body with his own, pulling the blanket above their heads. He opened his eyes and encountered complete darkness; he tried to get rid of the fog that resided in his mind. For a moment he wasn't sure where he was and was startled to realize he was on top of someone. It took him a second to remember.

"Hadar?" He asked. "Are you hurt?"

"I'm alright." Her voice was shaking a little. "Just a little shaken up, did the windows blow up?"

He took a chance and looked around, lifting the blanket. "No, but something else did." He got up from the bed, reaching for his coat. She followed him and put on her own coat as well. He listened carefully before he opened their door. The hallway windows seemed to shatter and the wind blew forcefully in the newly formed wind tunnel. He closed the door quickly, searching the closet for an extra blanket. He found a pillow and tossed it in front of the door, hoping to block some of the wind that blew from under the door.

He barely saw Hadar when she closed the bathroom door, their only source of light quickly fading. "The bathroom window is broken." She said, her teeth were chattering again and she climbed on the bed. "Where is the chocolate?" She asked.

He smiled, searching in the dark for the small package he brought from the kitchen. They split the chocolate and drank some water. He pulled her close to him, seeking warmth. She buried her head in his chest and held tight, trying to stop her body from shivering. Time seemed to stand still and Myles knew the temperature was dropping even more. The wind hollered and his body started shivering, a bad sign.

"This is bad." She whispered. "Maybe we can call some help, is your cell phone working?"

He looked for it in the dark and discovered that the charger never really worked. His battery was still dead. "No battery." He murmured. "We'll be fine. We're dry and we have a blanket." His body kept on shaking and he could feel wind blowing all around the room from under the bathroom door and the main door.

Her hands stroked his arms firmly and he pulled her flush against his body, groaning with frustration when the shivers didn't stop. He felt a strange sense of numbness in his feet, moving them restlessly as he tried to keep warm. Her hands wandered down his back and he yelped when he felt them sneak under his sweatshirt. "C…Cold." He mumbled and she pressed her hands further.

"Myles, we need to get out of those clothes." Her voice was serious as she pulled his sweatshirt upwards.

He nodded his head and removed his clothes slowly, spreading them on top of their blanket. She gasped when he pulled her towards him, the contact shocking her. He caressed her back firmly, careful with his hands. He was aware of her silk underwear, his legs intertwined with hers, and he barely managed to stop the thoughts that the discovery evoked in him.

The tremors in her body seemed to stop and she breathed a sigh of relief, cuddling closer to him. He caught his breath and one of his hands flew to her hip stopping her from moving it closer to his body. She could barely see him in the dark but she felt he was holding his breath. She settled her leg between his and he groaned softly.

"I'm sorry." He whispered. "I can't help it."

"I know." She said, her breathe hot against his neck. "It's alright. I trust you."

He laughed bitterly. "I don't trust myself."

They were quiet for a while, the wind hollered in the hallway and the rain wouldn't stop. Myles heard it when the wind seemed to pick up speed again, the windows shook again. _It will be a miracle if we'll ever get out of here_ , he thought and then felt her hand squeezing his shoulder. "Did I say that out loud?" He asked. He felt her nodding her head and sighed, tightening his hold on her.

"They'll find me in bed with a beautiful, almost naked woman." He laughed, caressing her hair softly. "That's one hell of a way to go." She laughed with him. More lightening and thunders followed and Hadar was the one that noticed the smaller window in front of their bed had a huge crack in the middle. She waited for another lightening to confirm her suspicions before pulling the blanket over their heads.

"What is it?" He asked.

"There's a crack in the window, it's gonna blow out." She said.

"How could you possibly see…" The sound of shattering glass answered his question. "Remind me to wear my shoes in the morning." He sighed.

The wind seemed to calm down and Myles thought it was safe to get their heads out. He smiled when his eyes picked up bright light in front of their window. It looked like the power was back, at least at some part of the capitol, but their small shelter grew colder the wind blew all around them and they had no way to escape the cold. He felt that his feet were numb and he closed his eyes again, exhaustion taking over.

"Myles?"

"Hmmm…"

"Myles, if we get out of here promise me you won't go and marry just because your family wants you to." She spoke just for the sake of hearing something else other then the wind, she knew he was dozing off and thought it wasn't safe. Her body was too tired to shiver and her hands were numb as the wind blew around the room. She nuzzled her face in his neck and he mumbled something. She shook him, trying to rouse him into response. "Myles!"

"I promise." He whispered.

"You'll look for someone you at least like?"

"I'll ruin it." He whispered. "Just like I ruined it with her…"

"Who?" She asked and he opened his eyes. The small lights that shone far away from them helped her to see some more and his sad eyes broke her heart.

"The only woman I chose on my own." He whispered. "I met her on my own, I courted her on my own and I messed it up…on my own." Once again, she listened, his hands caressing her back. "She was beautiful and witty and charming. My parents would have hated her; dark skin and sharp tongue." He grinned and then it turned into a bitter smile. "I cheated on her." He admitted. "I am just like him."

"No, Myles, you are not like your father." She wanted to shake him. "You're a good man."

"You don't know me!" He spat, his voice overcoming the wailing wind. "If I love them then I will break their hearts…"

"I think I know you better then anyone else." She spoke, her face inches away from his. "You can't live your life without taking chances, Myles, what about your heart? You can't live without love. Is that the way you see your future?"

"I don't see a future, Hadar; right now all I see is nothing!" He pulled himself up into a seating position, not caring about the freezing cold or the fact that she was straddling him. His lips curled into a cruel smile. "What do you see in your future, Hadar? You were with so many men and yet you claim to love no one. Why haven't you found _someone_ to love?"

The hurt he saw in her eyes pierced his heart and he swallowed hard, his grip around her waist tightening when he lowered them down into the mattress, covering them again with the blanket. She was shaking hard and so was he, her tears covered his neck and shoulder and he tried to sooth her but she was still shaking and he didn't know if it was from the cold or not.

"Because…" She whispered and he strained his ears to hear her. "Because none of them ever bothered to make love to me." She was still shaking. "And it's not stupid, Myles, there is a difference, I know it."

He nodded his head and hugged her tight. He hoped for a good end, hoped for light and miracles, hoped for future and family…hoped for the storm to pass.


	3. Chapter 3

**Part 3:**

She wasn't sure when it happened or who started it. It took them a while to stop shaking again but their bodies seemed to move on their own. She was having hard time thinking; her mind seemed to be on overload, catching nothing but the sound of the wind and the touch of his body. She was warm and content and the desire to close her eyes and succumb to sleep was overwhelming.

She closed her eyes and for a moment fell asleep. His breathing on her neck startled her and she opened her eyes slowly, catching a glimpse of his eyes before he leaned his head back on her shoulder, his hands caressing her firmly. She was amazed with the way touch could convey so much. His caresses were different, bolder and firmer. His hands migrated from her lower back to her thigh and she arched against him, unable to control the sudden need for his touch.

Her hands moved in sync with his and he positioned himself on top of her, his lips moving to kiss her neck. He sighed softly. He didn't mean to lose control, the last thing he wanted to do was to hurt her, he wasn't sure when his hands started touching in order to please him instead of warming him.

He knew he was spiraling out of control, their bodies seemed to mold perfectly and seemed to move on their own. Every touch was heaven and hell all together. He knew it wouldn't take much for him to lose it, two moves and a thrust. That's all he needed and he gritted his teeth. "God…we can't…" He mumbled.

Her lips kissed his neck, nibbling softly and he moaned, his hips thrusting against hers, moaning when the contact was reciprocated. "Hadar…" His voice was hoarse. "We can't. You have no idea how much I want but…I don't have any protection with me…"

She smiled. "If it's okay…I'm taking pills." She said softly. "Will you think horribly of me? Jumping to bed with a man I met a few hours ago?"

Fondness. He was suddenly overwhelmed with the feeling of fondness towards the most amazing woman he held in his arms. His hand reached to caress her face slowly and he realized what she was willing to give him. She will give him the comfort and peace he craved so much and he was humbled by the unspoken offer. He ignored the small sense of guilt, he couldn't refuse her. He wasn't strong enough. He swallowed hard and leaned his head closer, his lips touching hers slowly.

The kiss was gentle and slow; he traced every corner of her lips before encouraging her to open her mouth. Her tongue met his in a slow dance and she moaned when one of his hands moved behind her back, unclasping her bra. He removed the garment and immediately lowered his lips again, muffling her soft moans when his hands started to explore.

She was surprised with his gentleness. He seemed to take his time, his fingertips tracing sensual lines on her stomach, his lips tantalizing against her ear lobe. He was teasing her and still seemed to be in control. She grinned with determination; she will make him loose control…

He seemed to know her plans, her passionate kiss reciprocated with twice as much ardor. He chuckled when they broke apart, resting his head for a moment against her shoulder, his breathe coming out in short gasps.

His whisper surprised her. "I want to make love to you."

Hadar smiled, her vision suddenly getting blurred by the wetness that covered her eyes. She caressed his hair, sighing deeply. "You have to love if you want to make love." she answered.

He nodded his head. "Tonight…I love you." He said. "I never met anyone like you."

"And tomorrow?"

He shook his head. "I don't know if tomorrow ever comes."

Her lips on his were the confirmation he needed and he moved again. He was uncertain at first, aware of the feelings that she stirred in him, aware of the trust she gave him. The darkness that enveloped them seemed to heighten his senses, he felt more alive then he ever did, his entire body buzzing with energy.

She trusted him and cherished every caress, every whisper, every kiss…she enjoyed the freedom of caressing his body, enjoying his eager response to her touch. He kissed her deeply when their bodies joined together. His breathe was hot against her ear when he whispered. "Imagine that you're at the top of a mountain…"

She smiled at him and he raised his head to lock his gaze with hers. "The sun is hot against your skin." She whispered.

"Scent of citrus is in the air." He smiled down at her and she chuckled, the action forcing out a groan from his mouth.

"The birds are flying all around." She whispered, her eyes bright.

"You spread your arms." His eyes seemed to close on their own despite his best efforts, surrendering to the wave of passion that overwhelmed him. "And fly…"

It was not in his power to stop their fall, but he held her tight, kissing her lips passionately. When he did manage to open his eyes, his future was presented to him on a plate of silver, clear as crystal. Everything he ever wanted within his reach. Light and home, comfort and desire, companionship and love…

The storm passed and the sun was beginning to rise. Very slowly, a new dawn arrived.

* * *

His first conscious thought is that he doesn't want to open his eyes. The bright light is teasing his closed eyes and he is turning his head away from it, encountering soft, velvety texture. He inhales sweet scent and sigh softly, his hands roaming slowly, pulling the source of warmth closer.

She smiles when he sigh softly, not pleased with the position of their bodies as he pulls her towards him. His fingers are pressing her back and she arches towards him, his touch awakening her even further. She raises her head and looks at him, waiting for him to open his eyes.

His eyes are beautiful. They are crystal blue like the pale sky that decorates the ceiling of the world. He is smiling, taking in everything he can. Her skin is darker then he thought and when he puts his arm around her he chuckles at how pale he is compared to her.

The morning is glorious and they look at each other in a new light. The storm is gone and the magical night is behind them. The power is back and the heater is warming up the room despite the slow breeze that is coming from the broken window. The phone is working and his cell phone seemed to be fully recharged. She laughs at his astound face and accuses him for leading her on propose to the deserted hotel.

He pulls her towards him, tickling her without mercy, enjoying the freedom to touch her. He then kisses her gently before confessing every naughty thought he had in store for her. Her shrieks of laughter only seem to encourage him further. The ringing of his cell phone breaks their heated kiss and seems to throw them back into reality. His sister will make sure to confirm his flight for him; he has four more hours before taking off. He listens carefully when she speaks on the phone, her language strange and old and he thinks that there is no way he could ever pronounce some of the words she says.

Her smile is sad when she hangs up. Her plane leaves in three hours, she doesn't have much time.

He takes her to the shower with him, careful not to step on the broken glass, the hot water only adding to the desire that consumes them. Their lovemaking is intense, desperate…she wants to give him everything and take everything from him. He wants to take things slow, but his body won't allow it. His caresses are new and familiar at the same time and his name on her lips is as natural as the morning sun. Her name is no longer foreign and he takes great pleasure in repeating it over and over again until he can't talk anymore and he just holds her under the water spray, finding himself praying for a miracle that will keep her at his side.

Reality is breaking through their mutual haze and they are getting dressed slowly. She is afraid of missing her plane. He confesses that he wants her to miss her plane and the sudden silence is broken by a well-timed joke. The banter continues until they reach the airport.

She doesn't want to leave and she hugs him tightly. He sighs, planting a kiss on her hair. He gives her all the details she needs to keep in touch; his phone, cell phone, e-mail, home address. She does the same and he can see her tears before they fall. His last kiss is gentle and seems to last forever.

He doesn't care that they are standing in the middle of the airport, right next to the boarding gate. He traces her face with his fingers while his lips are exploring, she does the same, memorizing his face with her touch, leaving trails of fire where her fingers touched.

The kiss ends with a mutual sigh and he pushes her a little, a lump forming in his throat when she throws her arms around him one last time. She whispers something in his ear and he memorizes the words, planning to check their meaning later. He doesn't hide the tears when she leaves and he is grateful when she doesn't turn to look at him one last time.

There is a bounce in his step when he walks over towards the boarding gate of his own plane. He needs to settle some things back at home first, but his future starts today. He will see her again, he is certain of that. Despite the oceans that separate them, he trusts her to keep a piece of his heart with her.

Until they meet again.

 **The End.**

 **(For now…)**


End file.
